Afterlife
by serinablackcat98
Summary: After the earth was saved and everyone was filled with joy, it was good right? It's been a year since Prowl had passed away and Jazz still won't forget, but has Prowl really gone?


okay... wrote a story at 1am this morning, read over it and was kinda impressed and a bit confused... so I put it online to see what other people would think, so here it is :)

* * *

**Afterlife...**

It was a cold day in Detroit city, the wind was blowing softly and picking up time to time. Streets were all still as busy as always, people scurrying around to go to work, school, places as such... The air was chilling and the frost forming on side walks was being quickly swept away by groups of small shovel handed robots. The sky was blackened by clouds, the sun had gone days ago and had yet to return. The Autobots were quiet, nothing was going on. Ever since the war had ended, no trouble ever came to the organics, apart from small fires, robot malfunctions, robberies. Nothing interesting, no fighting, everyone was happy.

It had been a year since they had defeated the Decepticons and saved the whole universe from their treachery. In fact it was an exact year, all the organics were celebrating. The streets were filled with cheering organics and Autobots being paraded around like the heroes they were. All the Autobots that had saved earth were there, Optimus prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Sari, Sentinel prime, Jazz and Ultra Magnus. Everyone but Prowl..., the one that had truly saved them all, but he was gone. As they all waved to the crowds Optimus leaned over to Ultra Magnus and whispered in his audio.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where Jazz is? He was meant to be here an hour ago," Optimus said, Ultra Magnus turned his helm and shook it after. "He said he had to pay his respects," the mech said, Optimus nodded with a frown.

"Why is he still so sad about it, we all went through it and I know we all do miss Prowl, but why is Jazz still so miserable, he's never recovered from that day," Optimus said, Ultra Magnus gave him an off look.

"You weren't there when Prowl had offlined, Jazz had seen it happen and in those brief seconds anything could have happened," he explained, "That and they were bonded." Optimus shrank a bit now feeling guilty for questioning Jazz's own feelings.

* * *

Some where else Jazz stood in front of Prowls grave with a small flower in his servo. The stone read, '_in honour of a true hero, Prowl.'_

He stared down at the grave, he knew Prowl wasn't really there, his body was on Cybertron, but they had made a memorial in his honour. Jazz sighed and placed the flower on the frosted ground, "They really miss you," he said.

He heard a small click from behind him, he didn't look because he already knew who it was. He ignored the presence and continued to speak, "I miss you...," he felt a tear go down his cheek. "I really wish I could of said good bye," he sniffled. Jazz looked at the ground and closed his optics with a tear falling onto the grave. He felt arms wrap around him from behind and he ignored it again, "I'm sorry...," he whispered.

"Stop apologising! He's not going to come back!" a voice laughed, Jazz growled and turned around to look at the figure. They mech let go of Jazz and put his servos in the air, "What? Cheating on me with a grave?" he chuckled, Jazz growled darkly.

"He was an amazing person, you were an amazing person!" he growled and shook his helm.

The mech laughed and held his stomach, "And I'm not any more?" he said, Jazz hissed and walked away from the grave.

"The others are waiting for you, remember to remind them I exist," the mech whispered in Jazz's audio as he followed him.

"They wouldn't forget you," he frowned, the mech jumped off the ground and hovered over the frost.

He floated in front of Jazz, "They don't seem to talk about me much," he said as he crossed his arms, Jazz rolled his optics.

"Sometimes people move on," he sighed, the mech smiled a smile Jazz hadn't seen in a long time, a soft, sad smile. Jazz shook his helm and looked away, "Don't pull that face!" he yelled, the mech laughed.

"Oh I didn't know you hated it when I smiled," he chuckled, the mech sighed and lifted a flower to his lips, the very flower Jazz had placed on the grave only it was old and dead. He smelt the soft flower, "Thank you for the flower...," he whispered, " I love carnations," he smiled. Jazz kicked a rock on the ground, it skidded in front of him. "They think I'm crazy because of you," Jazz muttered, the mech smiled. "Crazy for me," he laughed, Jazz rolled his optics. The mechs smile descended into a small frown, he walked behind Jazz and hopped on his back. Jazz didn't need to hold him up, "I love you," the mech whispered and nuzzled Jazz shoulder. Jazz sighed and ran a servo down the mechs helm, "I love you too, Prowl."

...

Later that day, Jazz had gone back to the base. He walked in and stopped when he saw everyone in there staring at him. Optimus walked in front of him, "Jazz, you didn't come with us to be congratulated today," he said, Jazz nodded.

"I know," he walked passed him, he walked in front of Sentinel. "Sentinel you said you were going to go with me to pay my respects, you didn't," he said tilting his helm to the side.

Sentinel rolled his optics, "Sorry I don't grieve over the dead!" he snorted and pushed passed Jazz.

Jazz glared at Sentinel, "Did any of you go today?" he asked, they all were silent.

He looked at the ground, "Told you they don't remember me," he heard Prowls voice whisper in his audio.

"Believe me Jazz, we were going to, but-"

"You were just having too much fun?" Jazz interrupted, "He was the real hero, not you," he hissed, he saw Prowl standing behind Optimus as he blinked in surprise. "When was the last time you even went there anyway?" Jazz growled, they were all silent again.

"Duh! When it was built!" Sari rolled her eyes, "Anyway, did you see how many of them were cheering for me today? I'm a hero!" she began to brag to everyone. Jazz stormed out of the room, he saw out of the corner of his optic Prowl was watching him leave. He walked into the hall and heard footsteps behind him. He felt a servo cup his cheek from behind, "They won't listen to you, I'm dead to them," Prowl whispered, Jazz closed his optics.

"You're not dead to me...," Jazz whispered, he opened his optics and saw Prowls face in front of his own. "Why can I see you, but they can't?" Prowl sighed at the question.

"I told you this already!" Prowl groaned, "We're bonded, we're never apart, you can see me because a part of me is still alive...," he whispered, he placed his servo lightly on Jazz's chest plates, "In you..."

Jazz smiled a bit, the first time he had smiled in a long time. He missed when Prowl was kind, he rarely was any more. When he first saw Prowl he was the same as he ever was, but as time went on Prowl had lost that part of him. He had gone insane after following Jazz and always watching. He terrorised his team even, sometimes he threw things, he banged on the walls, he screamed only to get them riled up, then laugh because none of them know it was him. Only Jazz could see him and could see him when ever he pleased, sometimes Prowl would disappear for days, but he would always return even more insane then he was before.

"Jazz?" Prowl frowned, Jazz looked at him and gave him a small smile, Prowl smiled back. Jazz continued to walk up the hall with Prowl floating next to him, "They really need to redecorate," Prowl said looking around. Jazz entered Prowl's old room, it was empty now, nothing in there but some small boxes and the remains of Prowls tree after they had cut it down. Prowl floated over to where his tree once was, "My old sanctuary," he said to himself, "What have they done to you?" he whispered, he touched the soil of his tree. He smiled evilly, "I'll just have to tell them I don't like it," he crossed his arms.

Jazz rolled his optics, "They can't hear you, they can only hear you if you scream," Jazz muttered, Prowl smirked.

"And what is stopping me?" he said, Prowl closed his optics and then reopened them, he let out a loud, agonising scream, this one sounding a lot more human then his last. The other ones were more animalistic and irritating like finger nails scraping down a chalk board. Jazz hated it when Prowl screamed. He felt it on his bond, he felt Prowls pain and his suffering of being a ghost. Not being able to be seen by any of his friends or being remembered, it broke Jazz's spark when he did this. Prowl finished with a smug smile and looked at Jazz as he heard thundering footsteps, "Get ready for the fireworks," he grinned and vanished.

The Autobots all ran to the door, "What was that?" Optimus yelled, "Jazz did you scream?" he asked, Jazz shook his helm and looked down. Optimus lowered his axe with an annoyed look, "Don't tell me..., Prowl screamed?" he muttered, Jazz gave him a nod and he shook his helm. "It was nothing everyone, It was just Jazz," he said to his team as they had all made it.

Jazz looked away, "He doesn't like it when you ignore him," Jazz said, they all stared at him.

"Yeah and I don't like it when you interrupt me when I'm watching a movie!" Sari hissed and walked away, Bumblebee following her. Ratchet shook his helm, "Kid, you need to move on," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked, Optimus sighed.

"You need to have someone, be anothers partner, Prowl would want you to," he smiled.

"Like frag I would!" Prowl yelled from behind Jazz.

"I don't need to be with anyone else, I need to be with him," Jazz said, the two shook their helms.

"Jazz, you can't keep doing this! It's not your fault! Prowl didn't die so you could pretend he's still here! He's dead, Jazz! _**Dead**_!" Optimus suddenly yelled, he covered his mouth, "Primus...," he whispered, "Jazz,... I'm so sorry."

Jazz just stood there with a blank expression, "He wants you to go now," Jazz said as he turned away. Optimus and Ratchet walked out of the door, "Jazz I-" he was unable to finish as the door was slammed into his face by an invisible force.

Prowl grunted at the door, "Move on they say," he muttered, "You don't want to leave me do you?" he asked, Jazz shook his helm.

"Of course not," he said. Prowl sighed and slowly sunk down to the floor, he hugged his knees. Jazz sat on the other side of the room, staring back at Prowl. They just sat like that, staring at each other, until Jazz had fallen to sleep. Jazz leant onto the wall in peaceful stasis, Prowl was now in front of him. He wished he could sleep, but all he could do was go through everything he touched. He knelt to Jazz's level and wrapped his arms around Jazz's neck, he rested his helm on his chest, "I miss you too..."

* * *

ugh... the end? I don't know should I continue? or should I leave it, it's your vote! :)


End file.
